Hetalian Truth or Dare Night
by Eaglestarisawesome5
Summary: Nothing makes sense anymore! Canada's dead, Austria kissed Prussia, and WHERE THE HELL ARE MY PANTS! Just a little thing I wrote. Will update soon! WARNING: Contains spoilers to Our Little Surprise. Rated T for Romano's pottymouth.
1. Chapter 1

_**I should be updating my tumblr and working on the next chapter of TDAR instead of this, but I'm not. Riona belongs to me, Sicily and Mexico belong to insane-assylum13, Brazil, Rome, and Ireland belong to my friends. Enjoy!**_

"OK, Riona, did you send out all the invites?" Sicily asked. When Riona nodded, Sicily started listing names and checking them off a list when Riona confirmed them. England, America, Canada, China, Russia, Germany, Romano, Italy, Japan, Spain, the Baltics, the Nordics, Greece, Turkey, Poland, Belarus, Ukraine, Brazil, Ireland, Vietnam, Hungary, Sealand, Austria, Prussia, France, Seychelles, Swisterland, Lichenstein, Mexico, Rome, and...2p England and 2p Canada?

"Riona, why did you invite some of the 2ps?"

"Because if Canada didn't exsist, then Ollie would be the person I would go out with, and if _he _didn't exsist, I would go out with Matt."

"...what does that have to do with who we invited?"

"I don't know! :D"

"...only you Ri." Sicily shook her head and tossed the list into the trash. "Welp, that's everyone. And I suppose the ItaGerm kids are gonna be coming with their parents?"

"Yup! I called and made sure."

"Good. Now we need to get everything set up. You get the chairs, I'll get the fishbowl."

Riona saluted and the two began setting up for their Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Kiss, Tell, or Promise night. This was gonna be fun.

The first to arrive were the Allies, mostly because America said heros come early and dragged everyone along with him. There were three hard knocks on the front door and America burst in before anyone could answer.

"The hero has arrived!" he announced. He strolled in with England slung over his shoulder and was followed by France, China, Russia, and Canada. Riona immeadiatly glomped Canada and lead him over to sit by her. France tried to sit down to Riona's right, but left quickly after recieving a throaty hiss and a shoe to the groin.

Next were the Baltics and Poland, followed by the Axis and kids, Sealand, Belarus and Ukraine, Prussia, the Nordics, Romano and Spain, Greece, Brazil, Ireland, Vietnam, Switserland and Lichenstein, the 2 2ps, Turkey, Hungary and Austria, Seychelles, Mexico, and Rome. Everyone sat down and the game began.

"I'll go first with a dare." Sicily announced. She walked over to the fishbowl and sifted through the names, finally wrapping her fingers around a slip and raising it to her eye level. "Seychelles! You ready?"

The girl raised her head, obviously astonished at being picked first. "I...guess."

"I dare you..." Sicily thought for a moment. "...to let France sit by you for 5 turns and not protest or anything!"

Everyone looked at France, who smiled seductively and moved his chair next to Seychelles'. Seychelles made a face and looked away, trying to ignore the Frenchman purring in her ear and reaching to stroke her hair.

"OK, Seychelles, your turn!" Sicily sat down and Seychelles got up, recieving a dissappointed whine from France. "I choose...kiss." She reached in and pulled out a slip of paper.

"Austria." Austria's head snapped up and he blushed deeply. He was going to have to kiss somebody? There was no one he really had his eyes on, so this would be kind of awkward.

Seychelles thought for a moment. "Austria, you must kiss Prussia."

There was silence, except for a slight gag from both Austria and Prussia and the sound of Japan, Hungary, and Sicily whipping out their cameras. Austria looked at Prussia, who was staring at Seychelles, gagging. Well...might as well get it over with. He gulped and leaned forwards, closing his eyes so that he didn't have to see. He _was _going to just give him a kiss on the cheek, but suddenly, he was pushed from behind the the two went into _**full on lip-lock**_. Austria pushed away from the Prussian and covered his mouth, trying not to vomit. He scanned the line of countries, looking for a guilty face. Finally, his eyes locked on Riona, who was sitting with her legs crossed, whistling innocently and gazing off to the right. Austria's brow furrowed and he stepped up to the bowl, all the while giving Riona the death glare. "I choose double dare." he hissed through clenched teeth. He reached in, sifted around, and pulled out _Riona_.

"OH COME ON!" the girl shouted to the sky, throwing her arms up dramatically. Austria grinned and clenched his fists, the perfect dare popping into his head as his eyes moved to the chair where a faint outline of Canada sat.

"Riona, for your first dare, you must kill Canada."

A chourus of 'WHAT's and frightened whimpers rang through the countries and Riona looked like she was about to cry. Her jaw hung open and she was blinking frantically, as if she could wake up from this horrible nightmare. "Wh...what...d-did you just say?"

"I said you must kill Canada." Austria smirked.

"But he'll DIE!" Riona shreiked, squeezing her Canadian boyfriend so hard that his face started to turn blue.

"Countries don't die permanently after they are killed. He will come back." Austria walked over and sat down, leaving Riona sitting in her chair, shaking and whimpering. Canada looked horrified, angry, and depressed all at the same time. Riona slowly stood up and shakily lead Canada into a room, nearly tripping and falling twice. The door shut behind them tightly and the lock clicked. After a few moments, a sickening crack was heard and a wail of pain echoed through the house, sending a chill down the countries' spines. The door opened slowly and Riona walked out, sobbing and trembling and carrying Canada's body. His neck was broken and his eyes were closed, a bit of blood dribbling down his chin. Riona sat down and buried her face in the Canadian's shirt, still sobbing. "N-next...d-d-dare..." she choked out.

"For your next dare you must sit in Belarus's lap for 3 turns."

Riona raised her head to stare at the only country she feared, who waved faintly at her, that scowl never leaving her face. She was all the way across the room...Riona had to leave Canada's body there. Riona reluctantly set her lover's body down gently on the chair and propped him up so that he looked like he had been sitting there the whole time, with the only difference being the odd angle his neck was at. She stumbled over to Belarus and sat down, shaking. Belarus just scowled and crossed her arms, averting her gaze to Russia, who made a small noise and scooted away. Riona felt relieved as she realized she would have to get up to get to the fishbowl. She did so and reached in, twirling her hand around before pulling out a slip of paper. "I chose Promise." Then she looked at the name.

"Italy." The Italian smiled in a dopey way and waved at Riona. "What will I have to-a promise~ve?"

"Promise me that you will punch Austria in the face for me." Austria squeaked and Italy looked reluctant, but nodded and walked over to Austria. The brunette raised his fist and slugged Austria hard across the face, right in the place where his mole was. Riona grinned evilly as her new enemy let out a squeal and clutched his face, where a red spot in the shape of a fist was forming.

"My turn! I choose truth!" Italy quickly switched back to his happy self and reached into the fishbowl, pulling out a piece of paper and reading the name aloud.

"Riley!" The blonde huffed and sank lower in her chair. She looked about 11 now, but her country age was 50 years.

"Riley, is it-a true that you were the one who stole your uncle Romano's tomatoes last weekend?"

"...yes."

Mariana looked shocked. She turned to her sister, her Italian curl bobbing. "Then why did you-a blame me, _sorella_?"

"I was-a going to get in trouble!"

"And you didn't think your _sorella _wouldn't?"

"Girls, girls!" Poland interupted, moving in between the sisters. "You're, like, totally both pretty. Please stop fighting it's totally messing up your complection."

"It's my turn now. I chose dare." Riley stood up and pulled out a name from the fishbowl, not bothering to sift it.

"Denmark." Denmark sat up and grinned. "I dare you to-a eat England's cooking." He slowly sank back down in the chair, the grin completely wiped off his face. Oliver sat up, but was quickly brought back down when he realized they weren't taking about him. Riley turned to England. "England, go prepare the food."

"I take this as an insult, you know." England grumbled, moving into the kitchen. Cabinet doors opened and shut, the fridge opened, the microwave beeped, and fire crackled before England came back out carrying what seemed to be a pie on a tray. That is, if you would consider a pie to be green and hairy and bubbly on the top. It smelled of dead skunk and looked like it was burnt and raw at the same time. When Denmark cut a slice, steam flowed from the inside and black gunk oozed in between the spokes of the fork. He gulped and took a heaping bite(because Riley made sure he didn't just get a tiny bit) and quickly swallowed. It started to come back up, but the spiky-haired nation forced it back down. He shuddered and curled up in the chair, clutching his abdomen. America patted Riley on the back. "So Italians _can _be evil when they want to be. Kid, I'm impressed!" Riley just scowled and crossed her arms.

"OK, Denmark is in no condition to play, so I'll go for him. I choose kiss." Rome said. She stood and mixed up the names with her fingers, grabbing one when she was finished.

"...Germany."

_**OHOHOHO GERMANY WHAT HAVE YOU GOTTEN YOURSELF INTO**_

_**Germany: I knew I should have stayed in bed today.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**FINALLY! I finished the next chapter! :D Hetalia does not belong to me. Pasta.**_

Germany's head shot up and he blushed deeply. Since he was already in love with him, Italy was out of the question. Who would he have to kiss?

"You must kiss..." Rome fingered her non-exsistant goatee and scanned the room, her eyes finally locking on a certain tomato-loving Italian sitting next to Spain.

"Romano."

Romano spat out the tomato he was eating and sat upright, his amber eyes flaming with rage. "WHAT THE FUCK?! WHY DO I-A HAVE TO SMOOCH THE POTATO BASTARD?! ROME, TAKE IT BACK AND CHOOSE SOMEONE ELSE OR I FUCKING SWEAR I'LL-" He continued ranting like that for awhile, being held back from pounding Rome into the floor by Spain. Suddenly, he stopped, because his lips had suddenly been mashed into another's. Germany pulled back from the kiss, shot Romano a middle finger, and simply walked back to his seat. Italy immediately hugged him, trying to comfort him, but the German barely responded. Romano fainted.

"Oooookkkkk. Germany, it's your turn." Rome said. Germany got up and stood by the fishbowl. "I chose dare." he growled. He reached in, felt around, and pulled out a name.

"Iceland." Iceland sat up a bit, his facial expression not changing.

"I dare you to give me your puffin for 5 turns." Not waiting for a response, Germany walked over and snatched the bird from Iceland's shoulder. Iceland made a grab for it, but Germany was already out of reach. He stuffed the puffin under his hat and put it on, causing little frightened chirps to echo from his head. Italy was trying not to laugh, but Iceland was trying not to go over and sock him. He got up and snatched a name from the fishbowl. "Truth." His eyes scanned the paper.

"Belarus." Belarus stood, since Riona had gotten off her lap a few turns ago and was rocking back and forth in the corner, cuddling Canada's body and whispering to him. Iceland shivered as a cold aura seemed to enter the room. "Was Riona comfortable?"

The air got even colder. Russia sank lower in his chair and Italy was latched onto Germany, screaming about not wanting to die. There was a sullen silence, then Belarus popped up with the single word that no one expected to hear.

"Yes."

There was a moment of silence before Riona started bawling. No one moved, spoke, or even breathed for that matter. Belarus calmly walked up to the fishbowl, making Russia squeak as she passed by. "I chose promise." She pulled out a name.

"Oliver." The 2p perked up instantly, whipping out his carving knife and getting that swirly glint in his eyes. "At your service!" he grinned.

"Promise me that you will make big brother become one with me." Belarus hissed. Oliver stood up and looked over to Russia's chair, twirling the knife in his fingers, but Russia was gone. The chair was turned over and the front door was just swinging shut. The swirls left Oliver's eyes and he pouted. "Awww, I didn't get to kill anybody..." he whined, flopping back down in his chair and wrapping an arm around England, who promptly bit him. Sicily turned to Riona, who was still in the corner. "What were you thinking when you invited him?" she whispered.

"NYEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHH!" Riona wailed and kicked her legs, hugging Canada closer.

Oliver stood, tucking his knife back in his pocket. "I choose dare!" he exclaimed loudly, plucking a name from the bowl.

"Spain!" Spain smiled and sat up. "I dare you...to try and take Canada away from Riona." Oliver announced

America leapt to his feet. "Whoa, Ollie! Dude, we're just daring him, not trying to get him murdered!"

"It's alright, amigo!" Spain chimed in. "I'm sure it won't be that hard."

"I beg to differ..." Sicily started, but Spain was already up and headed for the corner. Everyone began to move away and take cover on the other side of the room. "I can't watch!" Mexico squeaked, covering her eyes.

Riona's head was down and she wasn't moving, except for the slight twitch as she breathed. Spain slowly approached her, regretting it more and more each step of the way. He moved closer...closer...closer...closer...and made it to her side. He reached down and put a hand on her shoulder. "S-Senorita?" he whimpered. Riona didn't respond. After a few moments, Spain slowly and carefully moved his hand down towards Canada's body, which was clutched in her arms. He put his hand on Canada's shoulder and reached under to-

-and suddenly Riona had his wrist in an iron grip, digging her fingernails in so hard they started to draw blood. Spain yelped and tried to pull away, but Riona didn't budge. She raised the Spaniard's hand above her head and stared into his eyes. Her face was red from crying and tears flowed down her cheeks. Her eyes had turned black and her pupils were red, as if a demon had taken control of her. Spain screamed and flailed, planting his foot on Riona's chest. Big mistake. Another hand flew to his ankle and latched on, trapping him.

"GET. AWAY. FROM. MY. CANADA." A demonic, echoing voice emerged from her jaws. The hand grasping Spain's wrist slowly moved, turning his wrist the wrong way. He shrieked as a line of red hot pain ripped through his arm and flailed harder, only succeeding in bending his wrist back further. Riona was up on her feet now, Canada's body laying forgotten on the floor. She pinned Spain to the floor and broke his other wrist, standing on his ankles so that he couldn't escape. She opened her mouth and an ear-piercing noise sliced through the air, making the countries who were able to slap their hands over their ears. Riona snatched a chair and raised it over her shoulder, bringing it down hard on Spain's skull. Blood dribbled from a long gash along his temple, only encouraging Riona's bloodlust. She repeatedly smashed the chair over Spain's head, still sobbing.

"YOU. WILL. NOT. TOUCH. MY. CANADAAAAAA!" she shrieked. She grabbed the knife that had fallen out of Oliver's pocket and was about to deal the death blow when suddenly...there was a quiet cough from the corner.

Riona turned to see Canada twitch and slowly get to his feet, rubbing his eyes. "R-Riona...what are you-" he started, but stopped dead when he saw what was happening. The black and red left Riona's eyes and she bit her lip. The knife clattered to the floor and Riona threw herself at Canada, letting out a wail.

"I'M SO SORRY HE WAS TRYING TO KILL YOU OR SOMETHING I'M SORRY CANADA I LOVE YOU WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" she sobbed, face buried in the front of his shirt. Canada just looked shocked, staring off into space. Spain groaned from his spot in the middle of the floor and fidgeted, still bleeding. No one said a word. Finally, the rest of the countries slowly moved out from behind the table and took their seats, except for Poland, whose seat had been smashed to bits against Spain's forehead.

"Oooookkk, can someone help Spain, please?" Sicily said. China stood up and began to tend to Spain, not saying a word.

"Obviously Spain is in no condition to participate, so I'll go for him. I chose tell." She reached into the fishbowl and pulled out a paper.

"Hungary." Hungary looked up and smiled. "What's your favorite YAOI pairing between all of us?" Hungary pinched the bridge of her nose, thinking hard.

"Hmmm...I'd have to say USUK." England and America's eyes went wide and they stared at each other. Then suddenly, England grabbed America by the collar and dragged him into a closet, slamming the door behind him. Yet another awkward silence follwed.

"Please tell me he's just beating him up or telling him off in there..." Lithuania whispered to Poland. "I don't, like, lie, Liet." he responded as a moan echoed through the house.

"...Alright!" Sicily exclaimed, clapping her hands to get everyone's attention. "Hungary, your turn!" Hungary nodded and stepped up to the fishbowl. "I choose kiss." Hungary pulled out a name, praying in her head that it was a boy.

"Latvia." Latvia jerked up and blushed deeply. ...K-k-kiss? But...who? Hungary grinned evilly and looked over to the chair of the nation who had just returned from running off.

"You must kiss..." She paused to add some suspense to the moment.

"Russia." Everyone gasped and Russia just smiled like he was happy, but the faint dark aura growing around him said otherwise. "...on the lips." Latvia looked like he was going to melt from fright. He gulped and stood up, shaking. He looked to Russia and squeaked. One foot in front of the other, just relax. he thought to himself, trying not to hyperventilate. When he reached Russia's chair, he took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and leaned forward. Russia puckered his lips and leaned forwards as well. Slowly, inch by inch, they got closer.

"Oh, just kiss already!" Hungary yelled, startling Latvia. He crashed forwards and his lips slammed into Russia's. Russia fell backwards off his chair and onto the floor, with Latvia on top of him. The two were a writhing ball of flesh and clothes for a split second, then Latvia scrambled to his feet, turning tail back to his chair. He cowered behind it, turning redder by the second. Hungary, Japan, and Sicily lowered their cameras. Despite the horrified look on Latvia's face, a small part of him deep down inside thought that kiss felt kind of good. His first kiss.

"Latvia! Get your butt out here and take your turn!" Sicily shouted. Latvia slowly emerged and grabbed a name. "I ch-choose d-d-dare..." he stuttered, raising the paper to his eye level.

"M-Matt." The 2p only responded with a smoke ring from his cigarette. "I...d-dare you...to...give C-C-Canada your hockey st-stick?"

Matt looked at Canada, who was sitting in Riona's lap and being hugged from behind. Canada waved and gave a sheepish smile. Matt grumbled something to himself and stood, pulling his hockey stick from behind his back. He strolled over to the Canadian and, after a few moments, handed him the stick, glaring at Latvia the whole way. Canada stared at the stick in awe(and slight disgust at the blood on the handle), looking it over carefully. "W-wow...it's a limited edition, eh...no wonder he hesitated to give it up..."

"I chose promise." Matt growled, walking up to the bowl. He grabbed a name and looked at it.

"Sealand."

_**Uh oh! Sealand's gonna get it!**_

_**Sealand: TAT**_


End file.
